Andre Fili vs. Felipe Arrantes
The first round began. Arantes missed a pair of spinning TKD kicks. Crowd is already chanting for him. Arantes landed a big counter left and ate a leg kick. Fili got a takedown, more of a trip/slip by Arantes, into guard. Boos already... 4:00. Fili landed a right. "Team Alpha Male often called Team Guillotine." Only by you Goldie... Fili stood over him, kneed the body. Ate an upkick. Half-guard. Arantes stood and got a double himself, nice, into side control. He mounted. He landed two rights. Fili cagewalking. 3:00. Hard left elbow, two more. Fili's cut. Fili hipped out and turned on top kneeing the body. I don't think he's cut actually. Fili landed three rights standing over him. Passed to side control. Arantes turtled up. 2:00. Fili worked a headlock. Fili let it go and kneed the body, Arantes worked a double, stuffed to the clinch. They broke. Fili cut over the right eye, yep. He ate a spinning back kick to the body. Nope. Fili landed a right. He landed a good high kick partially blocked, 1:00 as he worked a single, stuffed. Arantes is slowing down a bit. Yep Fili is cut. He landed a body kick and ate a counter left. Fili landed a right uppercut, kneed the body twice, three or four to the head, two to the body, right to the body and a left, ate a counter left himself. 30. Arantes landed a left to the body, Fili got a nice double off the kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Fili but close, good round. Arantes' corner wants his hands to be kept up, said Fili was very tired. Wishful thinking methinks but we'll see. R2 began and they touched gloves. Fili landed a body kick. Arantes caught a kick, landed a right, worked a double. He persisted and got it to half-guard. Fili cagewalked and swept with it beautifully to half-guard. 4:00. Boos already.. Brazilian crowds suck for that. Fili landed a left elbow, right to the body. Arantes tried a heelhook, swept with it beautifully to guard. Awesome scrambles. A nice right elbow. Left elbow. Another hard one. Another. Another. 3:00. Fili tried a triangle, lost it, Arantes somehow ate an eyepoke in the scramble and collapsed, needed a moment. Crowd boos. In the replay it looked like an illegal upkick hit the jaw but Arantes is holding his eye.. Stann believes he's trying to milk it to get time to get his wind back but illegal upkick regardless, they continued with 3:00. Fili sprawled stuffing a single, got a nice trip to butterfly guard, passed to side control. Arantes reversed beautifully to guard against the cage. Fili regained guard. 2:00. Arantes lands a right hammerfist. He defends a triangle and another, the second attempt allowed Fili to push off and stand, he got a takedown himself into guard. Fili landed a left elbow. And a short right elbow. Hard slicing right elbow. Arantes tried a triangle, Fili escaped, landed a left to the body. 1:00. Fili tried a pass, made it to half-guard. 35. Boos already.. 15. Arantes regained guard. Fili lands a right, R2 ends, close one again. I'd say Arantes' 10-9. "When you get on top stay on top, the standup is all you," Buchholz told Fili. Arantes' corner told him the last round is the tiebreaker. R3 began and they touched gloves. Arantes landed an inside kick. They clinched, Fili kneed the body. Arantes reversed a trip, went for a guillotine pulling guard to the ground but lost it. Fili landed a left elbow. 4:00. Fili landed a left and a left elbow. Boos from the crowd. Fili passed slickly to side control. Arantes turtled up. Fili thought about a Peruvian necktie maybe? Arantes made it on top to guard though. 3:00 with rights to the body. Arantes landed a pair of left elbows. Fili stood beautifully to the clinch. Very nice. Arantes kneed the body. Fili broke kneeing the body. He ate a left counter. Fili landed a leg kick, tried a double. Arantes stuffed it to the clinch. Cheers. 2:00. Arantes worked a single. Fili defending. He got it to guard. Arantes landed three nice left elbows. 1:00. Fili locked up the triangle. Possible armbar actually. He went for it, Arantes stepping over. Sitting on Fili's chest. Odd position. 35. Fili got a beautiful double as Arantes stood. Into guard. 15. Fili landed a left. He tried diving in and landed in guard, R3 ends, both guys raised their hands. 10-9 Fili IMO but quite close. "I love Brazil!" Fili yelled as he waited for the decision. 29-28 UD for.. Fili. Nice.